Brothers Of Revenge
by Lycan180
Summary: Werewolves have been at peace with humans, living sidebyside, coexisting without harm to either speices. Now, Vampires have struck down an elder without a reason. No one dares to go up against the Vampires, Exept one team... AU Werefic YAOI SASUNARU
1. This team is not prepared

"The Brothers of Revenge"

Prequel Chapter : A unforgivible act

By Lycan180

Werewolves have been at peace with humans, living side-by-side, co-existing without harm to either speices. Now, Vampires have struck down an elder without a reason. No one dares to go up against the Vampires, or Vamps for short, exept one team, The Brothers of Revenge. The team consists of The Hybrid: Uzamaki Naruto ; The Werewolf: Uchiha Sasuke; The Death Dealer : Haruno Sakura ; The Undercover Vamp: Uchiha Sai ; And the Human: Hatake Kakashi. The Vamps who killed the elder, Sarutori, are an Underground Group called Akatsuki. 12 members, all ruthless killers without a care of who they murder. The Leader targets all Weres, and want to transform all humans into Vamps. The Brothers of Revenge have lost a loved one, Sarutobi, and plan on Killing the entire group of Akatsuki. Now, determined to stop the killings before the Akatsuki starts on innocent humans who know not of their existence, The Brothers of Revenge will stop at nothing to rid the streets of these murderers.

Uzamaki Naruto is not your normal Werefox, for at birth he was raised by Kyuubi No Yoko, an Elder of Werefoxes. Kyuubi was taken by Akatsuki and possibly even killed. Seperated at age seven from his sensei, Kyuubi No Yoko, Naruto was found by Kakashi who adopted him as him kit(not legal, as a father figure). Naruto dreams to become an Elder himself, keeping the peace with humans and weres, and get his sensei back alive. His werefox form is a golden-red fox about 5 foot tall, for he is on all fours and his chakra molds his body to be able to fight to the death on all fours. He has the title of Hybrid because his mother was a simple Human.

Uchiha Sasuke wants to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi, for massacreing the entire Uchiha pack, and destroying the bloodline of the Uchiha's. Raised by Hatake Kakashi from age thirteen, as a young pup, he has seen him as his sensei and a father-figure as the rest of the Brothers of Revenge. He has mastered his transformations, such as the Yami Lycan, a pitch-black werewolf with 6 foot long Sabre fangs, that can only be forced out by sheer will and anger and hate. Under Sorrow and pain of the mental state can he become the Hikari Lycan. In this form he has more control, but his body is forced into this form. The white fur covering him stands for Light as the black fur on the Yami stands for Darkness. And under extreme circumstances can he unlock his Bloodline trait, the form of the Sharingan Lycanthrope. This form is a special form in which his chakra molds his body into a true Hell-hound, the true form of the Uchiha's. In unlocking this form(which he has not yet), his mind goes animalistic and he had no control of his actions, but he will protect his precious people. Also, in this form, the major damage on the body can kill the user, for silver nitrate is released into the bloodstream. The chances of surving is low, but most do not survive.

Haruno Sakura is the deathdealer, the only female of the group. A recent addition to the Brothers of Revenge, she was sad to learn Sasuke already has a mate. Her family being killed by Weres, she held a grudge on all weres until Naruto saved her life at fourteen years of age. After she learned of Naruto's ambition to save his sensei and she agreed to help to repay for her life being spared. Allowing Naruto in her life, she found herself falling for him. However, she found that Naruto had a future mate already, Uchiha Sasuke. She had also found that her grudge on weres were not needed aas she picked up the sub-machine guns and took her place as a Death Dealer for the Brothers of Revenge.

Hatake Kakashi is the all-around father figure and is the founder of Brothers of Revenge. Hatake saved both Naruto and Sasuke and adopted them as his cubs. As it isn't legal, both boys became lovers fast. When Naruto brought home Sasuke injured once when he was fifteen, Sasuke had saved him from a bullet pircing his heart. Naruto immedetely dropped his act and became the one who quickly took over the position as Seme. Happy for Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi had allowed Sasuke into the Brothers of Revenge, which Naruto had been in since age 11. Setting Naruto up with a pair of Desert Eagles and Sasuke with a pair of Joining katanas, he has the rest of the unused guns to use, as Sai.

Uchiha Sai is the Vamp undercover for Brothers of Revenge. At age seven he was bitten by a Vamp and was transformed into one of the blood-suckers. He gained control of himself and joined Brothers of Revenge when his life was sparred by the Kyuubi No Yoko in the dungeon of Akatsuki Head Quarters. A mysterous guy all-around, and loves to hit on Naruto, allong with a sarcastic tone allways in his voice. His weapon of choice is twin handguns with Ultra-violet light compressed into the bullets.

...This team is not prepared for what will happen in the ever-close future.


	2. Tracking a Were is harder than it looks

"The Brothers of Revenge"

Prequel Chapter : A unforgivible act

By Lycan180

"...This team is not prepared for what will happen in the ever-close future."

Chapter 2 : "Tracking a Were Is Harder than it Looks "

Panting. Growling. Snarling. Yiping.

These are only four of the sounds of many than retracted from two bloody forms fighting with claws, teeth, and the occasional swichblade. In an abandoned backstreet, On all fours was two figures, one a bulkly, demon-like wolf with a humanic appearance. A pair of ripped jeans and shredded cloth was it's clothing. The creature had a pale gray fur with a white blaze down his chest. A pair of chocolate orbs were red with anger and hate. It had a pair of Sabre-like fangs and they would be a glossy white, if not for the blackish-blood covering them. The other form was a golden-furred, muscular fox-like creature. Orange pants, torn and bloody, and a black shirt that was barely still on the creature hung on its' body. Blood dripped from many open wounds. Red orbs had a blood-like quality as it let out a growl, baring it's 3 inch fangs at the wolf-creature. The wolf-like creature growled, baring it's large fangs, and opened its' clawed hand and roared as it moved back a step;it pulled It's arm back. In an instant, its' claws had ripped through the fox-like creature's chest, tearing the rest of the black shirt off and sending a large splash of blood onto the brick wall. Sending it staggering backwards with a curse coming from It's mouth, the fox had bared it's 3 inch fangs and was breathing ragid. Letting a whine and gasp come from it's mouth, it was once again slashed as the wolf came closer. Sight blurring from at least 14 ounces of blood being shashed onto the brick wall, the fox-creature ran, It's red eyes stinging from the pain. It ran on all fours and ran from the other creature. Standing in the backstreet, it roared and howled, signaling others. As the fox-creature ran, it's chest huffing with each breath, it looked to the full moon and whined. _"Lycanthropes..."_ It said as the creature from the backstreet came to mind. Still running, a twig snapped. Turning quicker than expecting, the fox-creature saw seven more wolf-creatures walk tward it with the red eyes of a pure _Lycanthrope_. _"Oh, fuck."_ The fox said as it backed up. Looking away from the creatures, It saw a small body of water behind it. It whined quietly, and, inhaling deeply and fangs bared, it let out a roar with ferocity. The fox creature pulled it's ears back and shut it's eyes. The wolf-creatures looked at each other and laughed. A mere fox was opposing them? They stepped tward him and let out a couple of laughs as they neared the bloody creature. The fox-creature whined and inhaled deeply one last time as he let out his weak call to the wind, a call for help, a call for wanting to live.

Elsewhere, a boy sat by the water. _'Naruto was supposed to show an hour ago'_ thought the boy. His raven hair glowed in the moonlight, reflecting on his pale skin. The boy was near about 18, and had a ring on his hand. _'Dobe, where could you be?'_ The boy stood up, his onyx orbs gracing over the area. Sniffing the air deeply, he scented something he didn't like. His eyes widened and he swallowed a lump in his throught. As he put his hands together for a dog seal, he heard a twig snap. Turning quickly, he immedetly let himself transform into a midnight-black creature, A WereWolf, or Lycanthrope. His now gold eyes caught the intruder and he growled. _"Sai."_ He said in his demonic voice. The man was around his age and had black hair that was as dark as space and a pair of black eyes. His skin pale, but not too pale, he promply wanted to jump out of his skin. " Sasuke, it's only me." He said with a fearful tone. Sure he was a Vampire, but an angry Sasuke was something an ELDER would not want to face. With a growl, the Lycanthrope snorted and ran fast on all fours to where he smelled it : BLOOD.

The fox-creature stepped back and felt the edge of the water. Curseing, he growled as a bluff and he prayed that someone would come by, Anyone. 'Sensei's technique!' The fox thoght as he quickly merged a Rasengan and Chidori together. A blood-red chakra covered his hands and it ran forward, slicing the largest Werewolf in _half_. The others looked at the young fox and all ran for their lives. Whining as he slumped to the ground, he looked at his burned hands. "_Rasendori Claws _use all my chakra..." He said with a whine. A howl broke the soft silence as Sasuke neared the fox. A smile graced his lips as he saw the Were. Sasuke ran to him and looked him over. "I'm okay...No good werewolves...," it said. Turning to the werewolf he added " No offence, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and turned back human as he hugged the golden creature. " Sasuke..." It said as it reverted back into a blond-haired boy about the same age as Sasuke. Laying his head on his shoulder, Sasuke nuzzled the other boy's neck. "Sasuke, I'm okay...I just...don't have any chakra left..." the blonde said as he closed his eyes and hugged the raven. Purring, he kissed the raven on his mouth gently. Sasuke stood and offered his hand to the blonde. "Come on Naruto, Let's go home..." he said as the blonde, Naruto, smiled. Grabing Sasuke's hand, he stood, whispering: "Aritougu, Sasuke..." Sasuke smiled and walked with the limping boy back to their headquarters, the abandoned old factory that was supposedly haunted. _'I know it is...'_ Naruto thought with a shiver. " Let's go home, Sas-koi..." Naruto said as he pulled him into his arms, placing a trail of kisses down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned and Naruto smiled on his neck. Naruto put a kiss on his lips and pulled away and headed to their _'HOME'_. As the two walked near the gates, they both put their hands on a blue screen. Scanning their hands, it beeped and opened the large gate. As they walked inside, Kakashi threw a bag of plasma at Naruto. "Got'cha..." Naruto said as he put a hole in the bag and slowly drank all of the plasma. With a lick of his lips he help back from throwing up. Sure, he can handle it, but he had a weak stomach. Smiling at Sasuke, Naruto pulled him into their room to be alone, as the plasma had healing properties, and healed all the wounds on the fox. Kakashi smiled and sat back on the black couch, turning on their T.V., looking for something to tune out the two boy's _**"Alone Time"**_.

A/N: Gomen It's so short. I wonder if any of you want to have me write the boys' ALONE TIME scene? And i Dedicated this chapter to Lycan190.


End file.
